Fleechwurm
Description Fleechwurm is the 19th Wublin. It is an aquamarine worm-like monster with several light sea green flat plates running down its back and up its tail, along with green spikes of the same color. It has 7 dark green-blue holes on its side, with the most frontmost one containing an eye. It has 4 visible large front limbs in the shape of feathers, presumable 6 in all, that serve as its legs. 4 other smaller limbs are on its tail, covering the 4 holes found there. The tail seems to mimic a snake of some sort. Its tail ends with a light sea green club in the shape of a snake's head. on it are 8 smooth feathers. 7 serve to resemble hair, while the eight covers a light green circle where the eye would go if it where a real snake. 2 fang like horns protrude from the bottom of the club. Song The Fleechwurm's song is a combination of 8-bit pixel music and electric flute. It plays an ascending C minor scale, (going C, D#, G, high C), then it plays that starting from high C. It plays only in the 1st and 3rd verses. Earning rate The Fleechwurm, like all other Wublins, will produce coins, diamonds, food, and shards, but at no specified rate. Inventory Fulfillment The allotted time to fill a Fleechwurm in order to activate is 5 days. If the inventory is not completed in the time the Fleechwurm resets to an empty statue and all eggs inside are lost. Insert Strategy # Start by breeding the Shellbeats at the Water Island, the Quarristers at the Earth Island, the Pummels on Plant Island, and the Spunges on the Cold Island. Since Furcorn is the only required monster that can be bred on the Shugabush Island, you can breed your Furcorns here. Note: since all monsters required has the plant element, you cannot breed any monsters on the Air Island. # After the Spunges are bred, breed the Dandidoos. # After the Shellbeats and/or Quarristers are bred, breed the Reedlings. Name origin The Fleechwurms's name is a portmanteau of the word fleech, meaning to coax or induce, usually through flattery, and a corruption of the word worm. Puzzle A sudoku puzzle was posted on the Wednesday (or Thursday?) TBA July 2017 about the new Wublin teaser. There erroneously were two different solutions: Fleechwurm and Lleechwurm. It turns out that the Wublin's name was "Fleechwurm". Fleechwormpuz1.png|Solution 1 - "Fleechwurm" Fleechwormpuz2.png|Solution 2 - "Lleechwurm" Notes *The Fleechwurm's tail seems to mimic a snake or another serpentine creature **Certain animals use similar mimic tactics to intimidate or scare off potential predators *The Fleechwurm's puzzle had a mistake, allowing it to be possible to find both 'Fleechwurm' or 'Lleechwurm' be a possible answer *It is the first wublin with 5 days to not play with Poewk or Screemu **However, it plays with Blipsqueak in the 3rd verse *It is the 4th synth wublin to be released, the others are Zynth, Astropod, and Pixolotl * Its music and sounds kind of sounds like Pixolotl's Category:Monsters Category:Supernatural Monsters Category:Electricity Category:Wublins Category:Wublin Island